It remains generally a challenge to ensure that a plug and a socket of an electrical connector maintain reliable electrical connection during coupling.
Traditional socket structure of the electrical connector comprises an insulating shell and a connecting base, wherein the connecting base is on the bottom of the insulating shell, the connecting base has a protrusion pillar, and the protrusion pillar has a conducting strip inside. An inner conducting ring surrounds the protrusion pillar surface, and an outer conducting ring is in the inner wall of the insulating shell. When the plug of the electric connector is inserted into the insulating shell, the connecting terminal of the plug can contact with the conducting strip, inner conducting ring, and outer conducting ring.
The above-mentioned socket structure, however, has at least the following disadvantages. An interstice exists between the outer conducting ring and the insulating shell, yet there is no fastening structure on the insulating shell or the connecting base for fixing the outer conducting ring, thus the outer ring will sway in the interstice, causing the contact between the outer ring and the connecting end of the plug to be unstable.